Jaller (Gali777)
History Early History A friend of Matoran Vakama, and the Av-Matoran Takua, whom Jaller helped to keep out of trouble from the Vahki. When the body of the Ta-Matoran murdered by Tuyet was found, Dume instructed Jaller to investigate the incident. Just prior to the Great Cataclysm, Jaller was captured by the Vahki and placed in a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to Mata Nui. Life on Mata Nui Jaller's strength and size was reduced due to his confinement in a Matoran Sphere and his memory was erased. His mask was also broken. Vakama gave him Turaga Lhikan's Hau after awakening the Matoran on Mata Nui. In the beginning years of the Dark Time, Jaller helped in the building of Ta-Koro, under Turaga Vakama's supervision and using recycled materials from the dismantled Airships used in the Great Rescue. Jaller became Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro and the goalie in the Ta-Koro Kolhii team. His athletic ability, devotion to his duty, and no-nonsense manner made him the logical choice to be the right hand of Turaga Vakama. He was loyal to all Matoran and Toa, and did his work diligently, leading the Guard to protect all of Mata Nui. He secretly wished to travel the island of Mata Nui, but understood his protective duties and often restrained himself. When Takua was banished from Ta-Koro, Jaller informed him of the plight in Onu-Koro. Jaller was one of the first Matoran to encounter Toa Tahu. They found him while in the Charred Forest, inside a Rahi trap. Tahu cut it easily and turned to the Matoran. Jaller and his team almost attacked Tahu when Turaga Vakama stepped forward, informing them who the stranger was. Jaller, Onepu, Macku, Kongu, Hewkii, and Matoro once encountered a Nui-Jaga while traveling to the Disk throwing tournament. They managed to construct a trap for the Rahi, and Jaller encouraged Hewkii, who had been having problems with his disk throwing, to make the shot necessary to trigger the trap. The Rahi was successfully caught, and the Matoran then merged into a Matoran Nui to get rid of it. He was responsible for making Takua a member of the Ta-Koro Guard before the Chronicler went to Ko-Koro. The reason was for Takua to find out what happened to some of his guards which recently disappeared while in Ko-Koro. His worst fears were confirmed when Takua returned, informing him that his guards had been taken by Makuta. Later, he also rescued Takua and his company during the Rahi attack on Kini-Nui, by bringing the aid of the Ta-Koro Guard to help fight the Rahi. Bohrok Invasion During the Bohrok attacks, Jaller and the Guard played a crucial role, fighting the invading Bohrok all across the island, which gave the Toa time to collect the Krana they needed. Later on in the struggle, he and his friend Takua went to Ga-Koro to introduce the Boxor to the Ga-Matoran, and to help them stop the besieging swarm of Pahrak. Though the village was almost lost in the following battle, the Toa's defeat of the Bahrag disabled the Pahrak, and Jaller and the other villagers were saved. During the following celebrations, Hahli the Ga-Matoran gave him a little flower that she was wearing on the side of her head. Since then, Jaller and Hahli have had a friendly relationship. Jaller stayed in Ga-Koro for a while to enjoy the peace, before returning to his home village, Ta-Koro, with Takua. After the defeat of the Bohrok, Takua and Jaller were coming back from Ga-Koro and suddenly they heard a noise, the Tahnok-Kal, stealing the Nuva Symbol of Tahu. When Jaller and Takua got back to Ta-Koro they saw that the guard on duty was encased in lightning. Immediately they rushed over to Tahu's Suva and Tahnok-Kal was there taking the symbol. Takua started to charge and Tahnok-Kal shot a bolt of lightning at him. Bravely Jaller took the hit and was encased in lightning himself. Then Tahu came to stop the Kal, but without his powers, he failed. Jaller managed to escape the cage of lightning and with Takua, followed Tahu to search for the other Toa. Jaller and Takua helped Toa Tahu as he went on, searching for the other Toa and trying to reclaim his stolen Nuva Symbol. They eventually split, and after a while, the Toa conquered the Bohrok-Kal. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Jaller and Takua were the first Matoran to be rebuilt. Arrival of the Rahkshi Jaller and Takua were chosen to participate in the Kolhii Tournament in the Ta-Koro Kolhii stadium. However, prior to the match, Takua disappeared and Jaller went in search for his teammate. He found Takua trying to cross a river of Lava to the opposite shore, where a strange totem was located. Despite his urges, Takua was determined to reach his goal. When he did, he removed the totem from its place, and by doing so, it triggered the lava flow. Takua accidentally dropped the totem into the lava, where the stone was melted away, revealing the Avohkii, Mask of Light, was contained inside it. With the lava rushing down the river and threatening to kill Takua, Takua threw the Avohkii to Jaller, who caught the mask. Then Takua began to hop back to the shore, but was caught in the flow. Much to Jaller's relief, Tahu emerged and saved Takua from death. After a brief plummet down a cliff, Takua was reunited with Jaller. Tahu, noticing the Avohkii in Jaller's hands, told Jaller to hand the mask over to Turaga Vakama after the Kolhii match. Jaller stored the mask in his sack and the two raced to the stadium. At the end of the championship Kolhii Match, the mask slipped out of Jaller's sack as they bowed before the three Turaga present, Vakama, Nokama, and Onewa, revealing the Mask of Light. The mask shone its light on Takua, but Takua did not want to be noticed, and tipped the mask in Jaller's direction, causing it to shine upon Jaller. Because of this, the Turaga mistook this as a sign that Jaller was the herald to the Seventh Toa. Vakama asked Jaller to be the herald of the seventh Toa, and annoyed and angered at Takua's trick, Jaller recommended that Takua come with him as well, as the Chronicler, which Vakama accepted. The pair, along with Pewku, set off for their long search for the seventh Toa. They first journeyed to Le-Wahi, where Graalok attacked the pair. Jaller confronted the beast using tricks which he had seen Tahu use, but failed to stop the Rahi. Lewa came to their aid and rescued them, and stopped Jaller from killing Graalok. Lewa then suggested to the pair that he should come along with them, which Jaller accepted. Lewa then called upon Ka, and the pair took of for Ko-Wahi, leaving Pewku behind. They soon arrived at Ko-Wahi, where Lewa found out that Ta-Koro had been destroyed by the Rahkshi from the drums of Le-Koro. Shocked by the destruction of the village which he was supposed to be guarding, Jaller wanted to return to his village at once, letting Takua continue the quest by himself. Takua refused, and a brief argument broke out until Lewa stated that he would go, as he needed to join with the other Toa and will help Jaller see his village along the way. The pair then walked through Ko-Wahi, stumbling up footprints. For a time, the pair thought they were walking in circles until they stumbled upon two shells of Kohrak. It was then they realized that they had been following Kopaka's footprints all the time. The pair related the tale to Kopaka, and continued their journey with Kopaka besides them. As they walked, Kopaka stumbled across a section of Ko-Koro which was destroyed by the Rahkshi, and was quickly ambushed by the beasts. Kopaka placed down his shield and the pair, with a reluctant Jaller, fled down the slops of Ko-Wahi on Kopaka's shield. They tripped over some rocks, and both landed hard on the ground. Behind them, Kopaka was blasted into the air by a shot from the Rahkshi, and he too landed unconscious. Takua, who was the only person fully conscious, woke Jaller and pushed Kopaka's shield into the lake in front of them, taking the Avohkii and tried his best to paddle away from the Rahkshi and save the mask. Kopaka awoke at that moment, and froze the lake, trapping the Rahkshi in the ice. They were then reunited with Pewku, who had followed them all the way to Ko-Wahi. Kopaka left for Ko-Koro, and the pair continued their quest. They soon entered the Onu-Koro Highway, where Takua, without Jaller knowing, met Makuta Teridax who threatened that if Takua did not hand over the Avohkii, he would kill Jaller. After the meeting, Takua decided that the best way to save Jaller would be to quit the mission. When he informed Jaller of his wish to abandon the quest, without telling him why, Jaller was angered by his sudden decision to leave. Takua forcefully quit from the mission while Jaller carried on. With Takua's departure, Jaller continued his quest alone. However, without Takua and Pewku's help, Jaller found the hike across the island increasingly difficult. A sudden earthquake almost caused Jaller to lose the mask and plummet down the hillside, until he was timely rescued by Takua, who had gone to Onu-Koro and witnessed it being destroyed by the Rahkshi. Takua found out in the raid that the Rahkshi were actually looking for the true herald, who was Takua, and Takua quickly went to find Jaller and alert his friend of the danger. Takua and Jaller continued their journey until they reached Kini-Nui, where the Mask suddenly began to shine the brightest. While they were pondering as to what to do with the mask, the Rahkshi suddenly appeared and cornered the two Matoran onto a platform. As they approached, the Toa Nuva appeared and began fighting against the Rahkshi. They managed to defeat all the Rahkshi but Turahk, which was knocked momentarily unconscious. As the Toa were finishing their fight, Turahk approached the two Matoran and used its powers on Takua. Jaller realized what was happening, and jumped in front of Takua and took the blow. The Turahk's power was too much for Jaller, and he died handing the Avohkii to Takua. Takua, saddened, understood what he had to do, and placed on the mask, transforming him into Takanuva, Toa of Light. Takanuva then defeated the Rahkshi and picked up Jaller's body. Jaller's mask was adorned on the Ussanui in recognition of his sacrifice. After the defeat of Teridax, Hahli took Jaller's mask, and traveled with the population underneath the gateway of Mangaia. Takutanuva stopped Hahli, and resurrected Jaller from his mask, using Teridax's life energy. Jaller then helped in the reconstruction of boats to Metru Nui, occasionally listening to the Turaga's tales of Metru Nui. Return to Metru Nui Once arrived on Metru Nui, Jaller discovered something that upset him greatly. He suspected that the Turaga were hiding something from the Matoran. He tried to question his friend Matoro (Nuju's translator) but without success. Jaller then went to see Takanuva, and together, they went to see the Turaga. Later, Turaga Nokama told him in secret what happened to the Toa, and the fate the universe would take if the Toa Nuva failed. Hearing what happened, Jaller gathered Hahli, Hewkii, Kongu, Matoro and Nuparu and traveled to Voya Nui to help the Toa. Jaller and his fellow Matoran soon began their journey to Voya Nui along with Takanuva, who had insisted on coming along. They traveled through an abandoned Underwater Chute and the Tunnel of Darkness to Karzahni. When they arrived they found out that Takanuva could not accompany them due to a barrier that blocked all those beings who bore the power of Light. After an emotional farewell, Jaller and his friends ventured inside, following vicious Manas that herded them into the valley that was Karzahni. Here they met with the ruler and were forced to don his twisted masks in replacement for their own. Jaller originally refused, but Karzahni used his mask power to show Jaller what would have happened if he had not sacrificed himself to save Takua, showing him the eventual ruin of Mata Nui under the rule of the Makuta. At the end, Jaller donned his mask with the rest. They were sent to prepare for the "more Matoran" who Karzahni expected to come soon. As they worked in the furnace, Hewkii discovered a tablet describing how Karzahni "fixed" Matoran. It would appear that Karzahni was not able to "fix" the Matoran, and made them weaker, so he compensated by giving them weapons for defending themselves. After returning to the furnace, Nuparu was able to slip away, finding an Av-Matoran crafter who had made the Toa Mata's Canisters. The Matoran led Jaller and his team to six more hidden canisters, and they managed to escape with them. When they reached Voya Nui, six bolts of lightning from the Red Star above transformed them into Toa within the confines of their Toa Canisters. Life as a Toa Transformed into Toa, Jaller along with his fellow Toa Inika, found a cave on Voya Nui. There, they discovered that their masks were now organic as well as the mask powers of Kongu and Nuparu, amongst other discoveries, such as describing how their faces lit up. Soon, they set off on an expedition in hope to find clues of whereabouts are the Toa Nuva. Eventually, they came across Vezok and a battle raged out, resulting in the Toa's victory. After the battle, Vezok escaped and the Inika met with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, there they learned about the Piraka and possibly where the Toa Nuva might be. As a result, the Toa and Matoran split into teams. Matoro, Hewkii, Kazi and Balta would go off to search for someone who would turn out to be Axonn; Kongu, Nuparu, Velika and Garan set off to attack the Piraka Stronghold while Jaller, Hahli, Dalu and Piruk set off with Zamor Spheres filled with Energized Protodermis to free the Matoran who were enslaved to drain the lava out of Mount Valmai. A discovery was made when Kazi's group found Axonn. He was in pain because of his battle with Brutaka, which gave his group an urgency to go to the stronghold. Kongu and his group discovered that all but the bottom of a Nektann is armored, and they found a tablet inscribed with the words 'Vezok' and 'Vezon', it was then that it was revealed that Vezon means 'double' in Matoran. Their most disturbing discovery was a room filled with the Toa Nuva's masks. After the jobs were complete, the Toa and Matoran headed off to the Stronghold. There they re-united with the others and a battle between the Piraka and the Toa Inika began. The battle was abruptly ended when Hakann and Thok used a special Zamor Sphere to drain Brutaka's powers. The rest of the Piraka and Toa was knocked unconscious, all but Nuparu who returned after wetting Zaktan in the sea. The Inika and the rest of the Piraka soon struck a deal, and were given assistance by Axonn, who gave Jaller a special Zamor Sphere. The remaining Piraka and Inika advanced on to where Hakann and Thok had gone. An explosion created by Hakann let them know where the two were. The Piraka decided to go another way than the Inika, for their own reasons. Quest for the Ignika The first to find the two Piraka was Zaktan. Immediately, a lengthy battle ensued. In the end, Brutaka's power was sent back to Brutaka, and no one on the battlefield, except for Zaktan, was conscious. When the Inika awoke, they realized that the Piraka had gone down the staircase, and the Inika followed them. As they walked down the staircase, the Inika encountered an incarnation of the mask, Lhikan. After they conversed with him, they continued down the staircase. The first challenge for the Inika was where they would have to face their fears. They encountered a Muaka, Nui-Rama, Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal, Rahkshi, and Teridax. Jaller fought against a Turahk and when he tried to create a wall of flame, the lightning of his fire jolted the Turahk, killing him. The Inika put up a valiant battle, and somehow killed each of their opponents by accident. It was then that their opponents turned into none other than the Toa Nuva. Shocked by the fact that they had killed their heroes, they wondered if they should go on. After deciding to go, the illusion of the Nuva disappeared: it had been a trick after all. After the battle, they entered the Chamber of Death. A voice of a Great Being told them that if they were to go on, one of them must die. Jaller heroically volunteered to, but the memory of his death in the Mask of Light saga stopped him. Matoro stepped up, and said that he had nothing to offer for the team and was therefore the best choice to die. Before the Inika could argue, he already was disintegrating because of his choice. After a few minutes, he was rebuilt, and the voice said that it does not matter if one dies, it matters if one is willing to die for their cause. And so, the Inika moved on, and encountered a mysterious Rahi known as the Protodax. After fighting a losing battle with them, Umbra stepped in, and stopped the Protodax, as he was the one to deal with minds who wished to get the mask. The Inika fought with Umbra, and barely made it to the bridge leading to the Mask of Life. The Piraka put traps there, but the Inika fought on, and made it to Vezon and Fenrakk. After a lengthy battle against them and the Piraka, during which Fenrakk was transformed into the Kardas Dragon, Jaller fired the Zamor sphere Axonn had given him, which froze Vezon and Kardas in time and space. Matoro used this opportunity to retrieve the mask. Turaga After Jaller And The Other Toa Retrived The Ignika Jaller Became A Turaga Along with the Other Toa Inika after He Became A Turaga He and The Ta-Matoran Built The Village of Ta-Voya Where He Lead the Ta-Matoran Of Voya Nui He then Gave Balta a Toa Stone and Said that Now that Him and the Other Toa Inika are Now Turaga it was up to Balta and the Other toa to Protect Voya Nui He Later Along with the Other Turaga The Toa Voya and the Matoran of Voya Nui Evacuated The Matoran Universe for Spehrus Magna Abilities and Traits As A Matoran Jaller Posessed Inactive Fire Powers when He Became A Toa He Gained Fire Powers combined with Lightning Meaning He could not use his powers without having Lightning combined. When He Became A Turaga His Calix Became A Noble Mask and his powers were decreased by a large degree. Appearances Legends of Voya Nui Book Inika Adventures Book Voya Nui Online Game Book Bionicle After Future (Inika Adventures Sequel) Trivia *This is based on the canon character. Category:Turaga